The Beginning of the End
by katielee
Summary: Chp10: ..Is he.. is he going to bite me? She thought, fearful of the pain he might inflict. She didn't move though. She was going to wait and see what Inuyasha did. After all, he loved her, and he wouldn't do anything that would harm her.. right? InuKag
1. After the Battle

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters.

Late on a warm summer day in feudal Japan, Kagome, a young woman with beautiful black hair and brown eyes, and Inuyasha, a half-demon with long, silver hair and amber eyes sat upon a tree branch high above the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" he said sympathetically, looking at her bandaged feet. She looked down and nodded.

"Yes, these wounds aren't anything serious.." she said, noticing Inuyasha's sympathy.

_It's all my fault_, Inuyasha thought. _If I hadn't been so careless in trying to use the Sacred Jewel shard on my Tetsusaiga, Kagome would've never gotten- _His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome moving over even closer to him. He blinked and looked at her. Her eyes were so caring. He was amazed at how much she had been through, yet still stuck around. He couldn't complain though; he rather enjoyed her company.

After a short while, Kagome began to yawn. Inuyasha smirked:

"You getting tired, Kagome?" he asked. She nodded, but said nothing. Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and jumped down from their perch where they had been resting. They entered Kaede's hut, finding everyone else asleep. Inuyasha put Kagome down. They started settling in for bed, and after a long while, Inuyasha finally decided to ask the question that he had been wanting to ask for quite some time now.

"..Kagome?" he said quietly, hoping not to wake the others.

"Yeah?" she said tiredly. The last battle with Naraku had tired her out, and to tell the truth, her feet were hurting a bit.

"Why do you.. stay with me?" he simply asked. She faced him and smiled a little bit.

"Because, Inuyasha. I have to find the Sacred Jewel shards and make sure that the jewel becomes whole again, or else Naraku will be the one to have it. Besides, it's not half bad.. living here with you and all the others. I've actually grown to like it here. It feels like I'm home." she said, smiling.

_Oh, Inuyasha. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I'd miss everyone way too much. Not to mention that.. I love you.. I want to tell you how I feel, but I don't want to be rejected because of your feelings for Kikyo.. I just wish I could read you and be able to tell what you are feeling.. _Her thoughts trailed off as she fell asleep.

The next day, Kagome made up her mind that she would return home for a few days. Inuyasha agreed, seeings as there was absolutely no sign of Naraku anywhere. _Still, it would've been nice if Kagome stayed. I don't like it when she leaves, leaving me to sit here and miss her._

"Well, I'm off, everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully as she headed back to the well that would take her back to her own time.

When Kagome returned to her own time, everything was the same as always. Grandpa had made up more ridiculous illnesses to use for her excuses for missing so much school. Hojo was still trying way too hard to get Kagome to like him, and her mom was just as peppy as ever. She went up to her room, dropped off her things, then went into the family bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath.

Sinking into the warm bathwater, she began to think.

_Man, things haven't changed a bit around here. It almost makes me wish I was back in the turmoil of the feudal ages.. with Inuyasha.. Oh, get a grip, girl! He loves Kikyo, not you. _She sighed aloud. _I just wish I could know what he was feeling.. _They had been through a lot, you know, Inuyasha and Kagome. Maybe that could have changed his feelings towards her? Maybe he could even be in love with her. She certainly didn't know, that arrogant, pig-headed man that Inuyasha was was way too proud to let her know how he felt. However..

**Feudal Japan:**

_Man, how much longer is Kagome going to be gone? I can't take it anymore! It feels like ages since she has been here._ Inuyasha was truly missing Kagome, though he wouldn't let anyone outwardly know it, everyone around him could tell from his heavy sighs.

"Why don't you just go and get her if you miss her so much, huh?" said Shippo with a smart smirk on his face. Inuyasha, of course gave him a good lump on his head and walked out of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha made his way over to the well which connected his world and hers. The well that could take him to her whenever he choose. He looked around, making sure no one was around, and quickly jumped through. He couldn't stand to have her gone so long, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Kagome, however was not expecting such a visit. Hojo had actually asked Kagome on another date, and, trying to get her mind off everything else, she accepted. When Inuyasha realized that Kagome wasn't home, he decided that he would go find her. After all, as long as he had one of those hat things on, no one would notice him, right? He began out the door and followed Kagome's scent, which led him to a local movie theatre. People on the streets, of course, were staring at him and whispering to eachother. Luckily (well, sort of), he got there right when the movie got out. Not so luckily for Hojo, Inuyasha spotted him with his hand around Kagome's waist, which really got his blood hot. He quickly went up to her and the _other_ guy.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?!" demanded Inuyasha, looking quite jealous and pissed off, to say the least. Seeing Inuyasha, she panicked and gave him a blank stare, even though she knew what he was talking about.

_Oh my gosh, what is HE doing here?! And why the heck did he have to come during my DATE?! He's going to be so mad at me!_ Kagome was then suprised when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Hojo.

"Kagome, let's go. We're going back." he grunted, jealousy still in his eyes. Before poor Hojo could say anything, he had pulled her right out the door and was on his way back to the Higurashi household.

"How could you let that guy put his hands on you, Kagome?!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome just looked at him angrily.

"Oh, and what. It's not okay that Hojo simply had his arm around me, but it's okay for you and Kikyo to be sneaking off every two minutes, leaving me to wonder what you two are doing?"

_Not to mention that I actually caught you two kissing.._ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha just looked at the ground, lacking anything good to come back with. Kagome decided to break the awkward silence.

"So.. why'd you come back for me, anyways? Naraku hasn't been around lately, and with him in possession of almost all the Sacred Jewel shards (except for the one that they themselves had, the ones in Koga's legs, and the one in Kohaku's back. Granted, he did have some control over Kohaku, but the shard wasn't actually a part of the much larger jewel piece that Naraku had) I don't have much to do over there."

He looked at her awkwardly, wanting to tell her the real reason why, but not having the guts to, and not having a good faux reason to give her, he just sat there. Kagome just sighed. They had been sitting on her bed having this little chat, if that's what you want to call it, not even noticing how late it was getting. She was actually quite tired, and without completely realizing what she was doing, she leaned into Inuyasha and put her head on his shoulder. He said nothing, and she fell asleep. Laying her down on her bed, he just stared at her. He loved the way she looked, the way she smelled. Hell, he just wanted to be around her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before settling down on the floor and falling asleep.

The next morning they packed their bags and went back, since Inuyasha apparently wanted them to BOTH return to the feudal era. They got back, and settled back in at Kaede's hut, having gotten a few "welcome backs" from their beloved friends Shippo, Kilala (she only mewed, not being able to actually speak), Sango, and Miroku. They had only been there for a bit, when someone pushed back the grass door and stared at the people sitting inside. Inuyasha looked at the being with extreme confusion and excitement. Kagome looked quickly at who it was, then looked away, seeing at how Inuyasha stared at her.

"Inuyasha, we need to speak. Now." said the being standing in the doorway.

This being, the one who had interrupted the tranquillity within Kaede's small little hut.. The being was none other than Kaede's sister, Kikyo herself.

**Note**: Okay, so what do you think, guys? I've always wanted Rumiko Takahashi to write an ending to Inuyasha.. seeings as hers, in my opinion, didn't resolve much. Don't think that this is it, believe me. If anything seems a bit dull in this first one, it's kind of meant to. Naraku is gone, and they pretty much have nothing to do. Anyways, things WILL heat up, and that's a promise, so bear with me and you hopefully won't be disappointed!


	2. Incounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

As fast as she had appeared, she had vanished again out of the doorway. Inuyasha got up, almost without hesitation, when he remembered that Kagome was sitting right there. Not to mention he could feel the apprehension in the air. Inuyasha looked at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Kagome, without eye contact, weakly squeaked:

"Go, Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha looked away, almost ashamed. Then, he, rather quickly, walked out of Kaede's small hut. Kagome only looked away, being as hurt as ever.

When Inuyasha made it over to Kikyo, who was already leaned up against a tree in the forest, she just looked at him.

"K-Kikyo" he managed to stammer out. It had been a while since he'd last seen her, and he was wondering what had happened to her.

"I assume that you've noticed that Naraku has yet again thrown himself into hiding" she simply said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, ever since our last battle I haven't even gotten so much as a small tingle of Naraku's presence.."

"I've been thinking, Inuyasha. I almost guarantee that he is plotting something insidious. I don't know exactly what, but I'm guessing it'll be a way to finally complete the Shikon no Tama. If that happens, certain doom will fall upon the lands." Kikyo said, looking at Inuyasha in hopes for an answer.

"Even if he does have such a plan, we have one of the remaining pieces of the jewel and there's no way that Naraku will be able to take them from us-" he stopped as Kikyo got up from where she was sitting and stood face-to-face with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, unknowing what she was going to do next. In an instant, she grabbed him and pressed him closer to her, embracing him deeply. Inuyasha had a look of shock in his eyes, which quickly turned to sympathy. He embraced her back, pulling her as close as he could to him, trying to comfort her infinite sorrows. She noticed something different in Inuyasha's embrace, however. Instead of being full of passion or love, it was a sorrowful and caring hug, almost as if he was in mourning for her. She quickly pulled away from Inuyasha, leaving a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I-Inuyasha.." she stammered. "What is your.. relationship.. with Kagome?" This question left Inuyasha blushing a bit, and with an even more dumbfounded look on his face. He just looked at the ground, and said nothing. Kikyo smiled a fake smile.

"I see.." was all she said before she was gone, taken away by her loyal soul collectors.

Inuyasha soon made it back to the village, at a slower than normal pace. He knew the questioning he would soon have to endure, and the probable fight with Kagome. It was all too soon when he arrived at the hut. Everyone inside just stared at him questioningly and silently. He avoided eye contact with everyone, and sat down near the door, keeping his eyes averted from everyone else. Kagome, suprisingly said nothing, and just sat there. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He shot a glance her way, to see how she was taking the visit from Kikyo, and was upset at her extremely hurt eyes that were looking at the ground. He became overwhelmed with feelings of remorse and sorrow for hurting Kagome in this way.. but what was he to do? He couldn't just abandon Kikyo's lost and wandering soul to be cast away by Naraku into a dark abyss or to be even further consumed with seething hatred for him. However, he did care deeply about Kagome.

"Kagome.. come outside, would 'ya?" he said in a quieted and almost sad tone. Kagome only nodded silently and followed Inuyasha outside. They sat down just over a slight hill, and the thick and tense atmosphere began.

"So.. what happened between you and Kikyo, huh?" Kagome asked, trying as best she could to hide any hurt that may be showing through her eyes.

If only to protect Kagome, Inuyasha replied with a simple 'nothing' before the air fell silent again.

"Oh, seriously, Inuyasha. Don't you think I know you better than that?" Kagome practically yelled, her hurt no longer being able to be masked or hidden in any way. "Can't you at least tell me the truth once in a while? It's bad enough that I have to put up with you going off to be with her _alone_, but then I have to put up with you lying to me about it!"

"Kagome.. you want the truth?" he didn't wait for a reply. "We talked, and then suddenly, we were holding one another.." Inuyasha managed to say.

_I knew it.. he DOES still love Kikyo. I guess there's just not room in his heart for me..._ Kagome thought, crestfallen.

"Kagome, I want you to know something, though.."

This was it. Inuyasha HAD to tell Kagome how he felt about her. He needed to tell her about how he's always felt, and how he has grown apart from Kikyo. It HAD to be now.

"I want you to know that when me and Kikyo embraced, there were no feelings evoked from me, other than a strong sympathy for her. She is dead, yet cannot rest in peace. I can't imagine what that'd be like.. and, also. I have to tell you that.. I.. I-" He was cut of before he could finish by a rustling sound coming their way. It was Shippo and Kilala, who had been worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo didn't want them to get in a fight, because if they did, Kagome would go home again. He always missed Kagome lots when she went back to her own time.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran into her arms and gave her a big hug. "I've been looking all over for you! I was afraid that that stupid Inuyasha would make you angry and you would go home again." This comment, of course, got Shippo a lump on the head from Inuyasha, whom, in turn, received a 'sit' from Kagome. Getting up and leaving, Kagome and Shippo left Inuyasha to wallow in his hole that he had dug for himself.

The next couple of days returned things to normal and were nothing special, besides the difference in reactions to Miroku's stroking of Sango's backside. Instead of smacking him, or hitting him upside the head, she simply removed his hand and whispered something in his ear, which was inaudible to Kagome's ears. They really did make a cosy couple.

Another day gone, the sun quickly set. Everyone went to bed in Kaede's hut, until around the middle of the night, when Miroku shook Sango.

"Sango? Sango, are you awake?" Miroku tried to whisper so the rest of the hut wouldn't be woken up. She opened her eyes slowly and just mumbled something that even Miroku couldn't hear.

"Sango, wake up. I want to show you something." Sango slowly got up, mostly due to Miroku's help. They exited the hut and went to sit outside. It was a beautiful night out. The stars were shining brightly. Every star could be seen, and even galaxies became visible in the unusual dark of the feudal era. Miroku looked towards Sango, who was half asleep. _I'm so happy, Sango. I'm so happy that I get to spend my days with you, and that after Naraku is finished, we can be together for the rest of our lives._ Miroku thought.

She really did make him happy. She was the only woman who he ever let get in the way of his womanizing, and she sincerely made him feel sorry for it. She glanced over at him, only for a second, but that's all he needed. He pulled her lips to his to create a loving and extremely passionate kiss. Sango's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Were they actually sharing their first kiss together?! She couldn't believe it. She returned his kiss with equal passion, making it well known to Miroku her immense love for him. Their lips parted, and their eyes opened. They just stared into eachothers eyes for a bit, which threw shades of red onto Sango's cheeks. Nothing needed to be said, and nothing was for fear of ruining such a perfect moment. He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back to the hut so she could get some well deserved sleep. She shut her eyes and smiled happily in his arms. She could really get used to this.


	3. Jihn

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

After the last night, Miroku and Sango seemed peppier, which Kagome noticed. Kagome pulled Sango aside:

"Hey, Sango. What happened to make you and Miroku look so happy this morning? Did something go on between you two?" Kagome said with an insinuating tone which made Sango instantly blush.

"No! N-nothing happened between us! Why would you ask such a thing?" Sango said, not fooling anyone. Kagome only smiled to herself and looked at Inuyasha. _I wish he'd open up to me as it seems Miroku had to Sango._ Kagome thought to herself.

The crew had been walking again, having left Kaede's village in the morning. They were searching for any signs of Naraku anywhere they could. He was closer than they thought, however. He had been watching their every move and plotting what he was going to do next from his hiding place in his own little hidden castle.

"Go." Naraku said in his deep voice to some being that stood before him. The being only nodded and took off, leaving Naraku there to smile an evil smile.

"Just what are you up to, Naraku?" said a small boy who had longer pale hair and white-as-snow skin. This boy's name was Hakudoshi, and had been born of Naraku, or rather, from a half of one of Naraku's other incarnations.

"You'll see." Naraku said, smartly, leaving Hakudoshi with a knowing grin on his face.

Suddenly, Kagome started to sense a Sacred Jewel shard.

"Guys, I'm starting to pick up on a Sacred Jewel shard. Only one, though." Kagome announced. Everyone knew what that meant: Kohaku. Kohaku's jewel shard was the only single one left. Koga had two, they had theirs, and Naraku had the rest in one giant, almost whole, shard. Sango looked around, hoping to be the first one to sight her little brother. She would have no idea of what was about to take place..

Kohaku had been running to find his sister. He had to see her again and tell the truth about his memories. He had them all back, after all, and he wanted to be able to let her know that before Naraku found that out himself, if he hadn't already.

"Sango, look!" Miroku shouted as Kohaku was found walking towards them, his pace slowing down as he got closer. Sango looked with disbelief as she saw her younger brother approaching. Kohaku stopped a few feet away from his sister who was his only family that was left alive.

"K - Kohaku." Sango said excitedly. _Have you come back to me? Kohaku, have you been able to free yourself from Naraku?_

"Sister.." Kohaku managed to get out. He was full of sadness and shame for everything he had done while under Naraku's control.

Sango began to move closer to him, then suddenly wrapped her arms around him. She had missed Kohaku so much, and had often wondered if Naraku had killed him yet to get his Sacred Jewel shard that was implanted in his back.

Kohaku didn't move. He had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his sister would be wiling to forgive him after all the things he had done.. all the people he had slaughtered. He just wanted to sit there in Sango's loving embrace. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were..

The others had left by now to give Sango and Kohaku some time to be alone. Kohaku had told Sango everything, which made her especially upset knowing how much torment her brother was going through, and all because of Naraku.

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the bushes. It walked towards Sango and Kohaku with an all-powerful walk, almost like nothing could hurt it. Sango looked over and immediately got up. She had no clue what this thing was, but she wasn't going to give it time to show her. She immediately threw her Hiraikotsu at the being, which jumped out of the way. As the being began coming closer, she began to be able to see some of its features. It was almost a normal looking human man, except for his unusually pale skin and unnaturally colored hair, which was a lighter color of purple. Not to mention his agility. As he approached, she began to notice more. He apparently wasn't human. He had ferocious looking claws, razor-sharp teeth, which he was showing, and pale purple eyes. Sango immediately sensed that this person, or whatever it was, was dangerous. She told Kohaku to stay back, and began running towards it, throwing her hiraikotsu again.

Nearby, Inuyasha had sensed this new presence. He told Kagome and Shippo to wait there, as he and Miroku ran off to help Sango. They arrived to see Sango again catching her weapon after it missing this being for a third time. She was getting tired fast, and annoyed at how quick this thing was.

"You'll never be able to attack me with a slow weapon like that." said the being.

"Name yourself! What are you, and where did you come from?" Miroku demanded.

"My name? My name is Jihn, and where I came from is none of your buisiness." he said, after which he took off towards Sango again, attempting to slash her with his claws.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and swung it at Jihn, who easily dodged it with his speed. Jihn then turned his attention to Inuyasha, slashing at him, and Inuyasha holding him back with Tetsusaiga. Kagome, not having listened to Inuyasha, approached slowly to witness the battle and to make sure Inuyasha and the others were okay. Inuyasha was still being attacked by Jihn until Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him. Sango watched as Jihn, instead of dodging it, stayed in the path of her weapon.

_Got him!_ she thought, all too soon, as Jihn grabbed her weapon, and spun it around back at her with even more force. Her weapon was way too fast for her, and Sango was head on in the gut by her own weapon, throwing her far away from the battle ground and leaving her lying there motionless. Miroku, soon after seeing this, opened his wind tunnel to suck Jihn into the oblivion of his hand.

_I have to get to Sango,_ he thought. She was all that he was thinking about now. He wanted to go to her and make sure she was okay, and fast.

Soon, Naraku's poisonous insects were swarming the place, leaving Miroku with no choice other than to close his wind tunnel.

"Inuyasha, this must mean that Naraku is involved!" Miroku said, having been a bit suprised at seeing the Saimyosho when Naraku had been in hiding for so long. He looked over at Sango, who was lying on the ground, still not moving. Kagome ran to her and started to lightly shake her, trying to wake her up. It was no use. Kohaku was still just sitting there taking this all in, when Jihn suddenly turned towards him and slashed his arm with his claw, having missed the original target of Kohaku's heart area when Kohaku tried to jump out of the way. Kohaku only let out a little moan of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Inuyasha shouted brutishly as he again swung his sword at Jihn. When Jihn had landed, Inuyasha rose Tetsusaiga over his head and cut through the windscar that he and Jihn were creating, which let out a terrible stream of power. For a few seconds, all that was visible was dust. When the dust cleared, Jihn was still standing, only his clothes were damaged. Miroku's eyes then tensed up.

"Inuyasha, look! There's a spider burn mark on his back! He's another one of Naraku's incarnations!" Inuyasha just nodded before again running after Jihn and swinging Tetsusaiga at his body, which was dodged every time.

_Damn_, _he's fast.._ Inuyasha thought._ But I have to end this battle soon, or else Sango won't make it._ Before he could even move, Jihn was quickly approaching Kohaku. He stopped a moment, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to reach him in time.

"Kohaku, Naraku knows. About your memories." Jihn said. Kohaku's eyes tensed up as Jihn dug his hand into Kohaku's back, reaching for the Sacred Jewel shard.

Unfortunately for Sango, she woke up.. just in time to see this ghastly sight of Jihn's bloody hand stuck into Kohaku's back.

Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading. I really do appreciate the people who leave reviews and add me to their favorites. Even though I am writing this for mainly my benefit, I'm trying to make it enjoyable to you guys too. I hope that this story actually interests some of you and that you all keep reading!

I'll update soon. I would've done this chapter sooner, but I've had to work all weekend. Keep checking back, I'll update a.s.a.p!


	4. Brother and Sister Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Kohaku!!" Sango managed to scream out, trying to move.

"Don't move, Sango! Your wounds are too serious!" Shippo said, trying to hold her back with Kagome.

"Shippo's right, Sango! You'll lose too much blood if you're moving around!" Kagome said, trying to convince the wounded demon-slayer to stay where she was. Normally, a hit with her own weapon wouldn't have caused her to bleed, but in this case it was going so fast that when it hit her, it cut into her flesh. Sango knew that her wounds were too serious to move, but she didn't care. She couldn't lose Kohaku again..

"Damnit, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried, once again, to hit Jihn with his Tetsusaiga. Jihn moved quickly, dodging the blow and leaving the unconcious Kohaku laying there, still alive. Luckily Jihn had not been able to take the jewel fragment out of his back. Apparently, taking the jewel shard would be a harder task than he thought. Miroku rushed over to Kohaku and picked him up, taking him over to where Sango and the others were.

_Oh, Kohaku.. I'm so glad you're still alive. I couldn't stand losing you again. _Were Sango's last thoughts before she herself became unconcious.

"You're wasting your time." Jihn said, quite annoyed at the fact that he couldn't retrieve the jewel shard as quick as he thought he could. "Naraku will have his jewel shard sooner or later. Why procrastinate it? You know as well as I do that that boy doesn't belong in this realm, for he is already dead."

"Who cares if he is dead?! It's his spirit that matters! As long as his spirit is alive, we will protect him. It makes no difference if he's dead." Inuyasha shouted. It was just like that with Kikyo.. He didn't care if she was dead, as long as her spirit lived on. He wouldn't let Naraku take her life a second time.

In an instant, Jihn began charging Inuyasha with great speed. He slashed his claws, trying to rip the half-demon to shreds. Inuyasha blocked his claws with his Tetsusaiga. Their battle went on like this for a while, until, at last, Inuyasha pushed Jihn back with his Tetsusaiga. Immediately, one of the Saimyosho came near to Jihn. Jihn nodded and smiled.

"It seems like you have a bit longer with the boy." He said, smiling, as he began to disappear into the forest. Inuyasha tried to follow him, sputtering a few 'damnit's and 'come back here's. It was no use. Jihn had vanished.

When Inuyasha returned, he found Miroku tending to Sango's wounds. He had wrapped them in bandages after applying some of Kagome's first-aid medicine to them. All Miroku could do was wait for his love to wake up, and to wait by her side so the first thing she would see was him. Sango and Kohaku had been layed side by side. Kohaku's wounds had already healed due to the jewel shard inbedded in his back, but he still layed there unconcious.

"Inuyasha, we should take them away from here and find some shelter." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded. Miroku lifted Sango and then Kohaku onto Kilala, and Kagome got on Inuyasha's back as they set out to find somewhere to stay. Not too far away, they discovered an abandoned hut which they decided to let Sango and Kohaku rest in. Kagome went to a nearby stream and filled up a water container with Shippo.

"Do you think Sango will be okay?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Shippo. Sango is strong." Kagome replied, with a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, Miroku was still sitting by Sango, holding her hand. He wished she would just wake up. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Sango began to open her eyes. Not knowing what was going on, she tried to sit up.

"No Sango! Your wounds need time to heal." Miroku said, pushing her back down gently. She began looking around, and noticed Kohaku next to her. He was still unconcious, but this lifted a weight off of her. She smiled and stroked his hair softly, which woke him up. He turned his head and looked at his older sister. His older sister which has forgiven him for everything he's done.. everyone he's killed. He began getting up slowly. As he did, Miroku got up and left so the siblings could have some time alone.

"Your wounds.. you only got them because you were protecting me.." Kohaku said, his eyes full of remorse and sadness. Sango only looked away.

"Kohaku, don't worry about me.. How are you doing..? I mean, your back.." Sango asked, lovingly. Kohaku just shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sango.. The jewel shard must have healed the wound in my back, but.." Kohaku trailed off. His eyes became very pensive.

"Sister.. I've been thinking. What if.. we were to take the Sacred Jewel shard out of my back?" Said Kohaku, still extremely pensive. Sango looked at him, shocked.

"K-Kohaku.. What are you saying?"

"Sango, I don't belong here.. among the living. I've only been brought back because of Naraku. And he'll keep coming after me, and you, Sango, until he has my jewel shard.. That is, unless you take it first." Kohaku had seemed to have thought about this a lot. Sango continued to stare in amazement. She, just earlier, had been telling herself that she couldn't lose him agian, yet what Kohaku was saying made sense to her.. even thought she didn't want to admit it.

"Kohaku.. Brother, I want you to live. I don't want to lose you again.. Understand that, please." Sango said, with tears in her eyes. Kohaku smiled slightly.

"Sister, you know as well as I do that I don't belong here. I'm not meant to walk among the living, with you and the others. I want to be able to be at peace, knowing that Naraku won't come after you and the others because of me."

Sango only nodded, realizing that this would be Kohaku's fate. Kohaku began turning around, reaching his arm around his shoulder. Before he did what he set out to do, he had to tell Sango something.

"Sango. Thank you for everything, sister.. For forgiving me for everything that I've done. For being there for me."

Sango nodded and smiled, with tears in her eyes. She watched as Kohaku began pulling the jewel shard out of his back. He finally suceeded, leaving his body lifeless. Sango rushed over to him, embracing her brother's lifeless body. She began to sob quietly for her lost brother. At least he was at peace now.. Naraku could no longer reach him. His mind would be at peace forever.

Miroku then walked in, finding what had happened. He said nothing, as he sat by Sango and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. She leaned into him, still sobbing. This was the only thing he could do to comfort her right now.. was just to be with her.

**Meanwhile..**

"Come on, Ah-Un, let's find some nice grass for you to eat." Rin said, cheerfully, as she led the demon away.

"Rin, wait up!" yelled Jaken, in a shrill tone of voice which he always had. _Oh, curses. Why am I the one who always has to watch after this little brat while Lord Sesshomaru goes off without me._ Jaken thought. It was no sooner than when Jaken thought this that Sesshomaru himself walked up to Rin and Jaken.

"Rin, I hope you have been well." Sesshomaru said in a toneless voice.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I have been on my best behavior. Ah-Un and I were just trying to find some nice grass so Ah-Un could eat." Rin replied. Sesshomaru had just then began to look towards the sky. The wind began to pik up, as a woman landed gracefully on the ground. This woman was the one and only Kagura, looking quite happy to see Lord Sesshomaru. This look of happiness confused Sesshomaru, even though his face was solid.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need to talk to you, Sesshomaru. It's important, and you're the only one who can help me." Kagura replied.

"Why would I help you, and what would be so important that you would come to me to ask for help?" Sesshomaru had been unexplainably happy to see Kagura too, even though he wouldn't show it. She had asked his help before, too. He had been happy to see her then too. He couldn't understand these feelings, though.

"It's Naraku. He's plotting something, and I figured that you would like to be the first to know. I can't be sure what, but I do know that it's very sinister, since he's been keeping it secretive from everyone, even Kanna. If he carries out his plans, it could mean trouble for all of us." Sesshomaru just looked at her, as a slight breeze blew by both of them. These plans would be something that he would have to find out more about.

Note: Wow, sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy, and I'm going to be even busier come the basketball season. Also, I'll try my hardest to finish this by December 15th, depending on how far my thoughts go, but that's when I'm leaving to go to Florida. Just be patient.

P.S. Please let me know what you guys think. Read and review! If I find out that more of you are really into the story, it might inspire me to write a bit quicker.


	5. Connections

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

It had been a few days now since Kohaku had been gone. For Sango, it was bitter-sweet. She was just glad that he could now rest in peace, without fear of Naraku. So, life moved on. They had been tracking Naraku's ora for quite some time, without much luck. It seemed to be everywhere. Everyone was thinking the same thing: Naraku must be up to something.

As for Kagura, she actually had some clue to what Naraku was up to. She had over heard him talking about getting rid of a certain nuisance and gaining the last remaining jewel shards to Hakudoshi. She had also heard something about Koga, which she assumed was his plan for getting Koga's last jewel shards. However, the other 'nuisance' he spoke of was a complete mystery to her. She knew that this would be the final plan of his to make the Shikon no Tama whole again. After that, she knew he would have no use for her. Before, she had been a bit unsure of whether or not to tell this to Sesshomaru, but she decided that now would be the time, seeings as Naraku seemed to be putting his plan into action (also, this gave her an excuse to be able to see Sesshomaru again). She soon spotted him in a clearing just out of a forest. She landed near him, looking confident.

"What do you want now?" Sesshomaru said, trying hard to cover his joy to see her.

"I came to tell you the rest of what I know." Kagura replied. This got Sesshomaru's attention. He approached Kagura, so he would be able to carry on the conversation without shouting. Her scent was hypnotizing to him. He loved the way she smelled, the way she looked. In the sunlight, her face shone. Trying to get these thoughts out of his head, he looked away.

"So, what were you planning on telling me, Kagura?" Sesshomaru noticed that she had still been looking at him. What could she be thinking about him right now?

"I've decided to tell you of Naraku's full plan.. Before, I only told you very little. I've thought it over, and if he was to complete this plan, he would undoubtedly have no use for me and end my life just for his own pleasure." Kagura said, still looking at Sesshomaru, whose eyes had tensed up for even just a second at the thought of Naraku ending Kagura's life. Kagura continued:

"I believe, though, that Naraku is planning to finally complete the Shikon no Tama. What he would do with it is not known to me, but it can be sure that it will bring destruction to this area. Maybe even to you and your companions that travel with you. I want to try to stop him, I want to be free. I don't want to have to worry about him taking my life every second of the day." Kagura completely had her guard down. She was telling Sesshomaru her feelings, and of her will to live. Sesshomaru watched her with his golden eyes. She looked up into them, gazing into them. Did he look a bit.. kinder? Sympathetic, even?

_Why am I having these feelings? I, Sesshomaru, have no need for love or kindness. Perhaps.. Rin has made me a bit softer? _Sesshomaru debated back and forth these ideas in his mind. He had always been a ruthless demon. He had always been one to never love or show compassion. But now, he almost invited these feelings in. They felt good on the heart, which he hadn't payed attention to in so long.

Kagura gazed into his eyes a bit longer, biting her lip a bit. She began moving closer to his face, closer to his lips. Sesshomaru, knowing that no one was around to witness this loving act, pushed his lips against Kagura's. Her lips tasted wonderful, her kiss was bliss. So many unused emotions began flooding through him. Love, passion, lust. He was a bit embarassed at these feelings, but didn't care at this moment. All he cared about was Kagura, and keeping her alive. He wouldn't let Naraku take her life. Not now, not ever.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others kept on trying to track down Naraku. Inuyasha was obsessed with it, and payed no mind to anything else. Kagome only sighed.

"Inuyasha, could you give it a rest? We've been searching for Naraku for five days now, and we haven't even found a single hint to where he's at!" Kagome whined, hoping to be able to just sit down and relax. Not to mention take a bath.

"Damnit, Kagome! If we stop now, how the hell are we ever going to find Naraku? We need to keep searching high and low until we find the bastard." Inuyasha said harshly. Everyone knew that Inuyasha wanted to find Naraku, but they had to admit.. they were pretty tired themselves.

"Inuyasha, it might not be such a bad idea to take a rest. There's a village up a bit farther that we can seek shelter in." Miroku said to Inuyasha, in a convincing tone. Inuyasha looked around at the rest of them. They looked exhausted.

"Fine." Inuyasha pouted. "But we're not resting for long. You damn humans are so weak!" And with that, they all began towards the village, not paying any mind to what Inuyasha just said. In the village, Miroku found a wealthy house that he deemed suitable to stay in. He played the whole 'there is a shadow hovering about your home' trick, which was bought so easily. No one complained though, because this would mean a good meal and a bath.

Within the household, there were many servants, and many girl servants at that. It was very noticable that Miroku had been interested in them, but decided it would be better to not flirt with them. It would save him a lump or two on the head from Sango. Besides, he almost didn't even feel the need to flirt with them. He loved Sango, which was much more satisfying than any small-time flirting was.

Also in the household was a young lord named Aryamaru. He had long black hair, with kind blue eyes. He was always dressed in expensive kimonos. He had noticed that there was company in the house, and caught a glimse of them. Immediately his eyes went to Kagome.

_She's beautiful.._ The young lord thought to himself.

A bit later, Kagome and Sango went off to the hot springs that were conveniently located behind the house. They stripped down to nothing, and began soaking in the hot water. It had been so long since they had had a chance to get clean, they just sat and relaxed without talking. Aryamaru noticed this and peeked out the window. He couldn't see much, only Kagome's long, beautiful hair. However, this sight was short-lived when a blade came crashing down on the young lord's back. It was Hakudoshi. Aryamaru fell to the ground, without an ounce of life left in him.

"Perfect." A sinister voice said from behind Hakudoshi. It was Naraku. In order to complete his plans, he would need a new body. He decided that Aryamaru would be a great disguise. He would use the Fuyoheki to disguise his presence, while Kanna went deep into hiding with the infant. His plan was going into action, and quite well. Tonight would be the night that he rid himself of the 'nuisance' that he was setting out to eradicate.

Note: Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted a good set up for the next one. Plus, I had a little trouble thinking of stuff to write about. The next one is going to be good, though. I can feel it.

Read & Review, please!


	6. Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

"Hey, Sango." Kagome said. They had been soaking in the hot springs for a while now, and she was ready to talk.

"Hm?" Sango looked at Kagome, who had an accusing face put on. This immediately put Sango on edge. "Wha-?" She said again after not getting a reply from Kagome.

"Sango.. What exactly were you doing last night? I saw you and Miroku sneak off. I bet you thought everyone was asleep. Don't think I didn't see you!" Kagome said with a big grin on her face. This questioning caused Sango's face to turn a deep deep deep red.

"I- I don't know what you mean!" Sango replied, stuttering. It was true, though.. She had been swept away by Miroku last night. She really thought everyone was sleeping, and she didn't know it would lead to what it did. And she always tried to be so proper.. But it was a wonderful night anyways, to say the least. It sealed their relationship and love for each other, if you know what I mean.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango's embarassed reply said it all. They had sealed the deal. Kagome looked up to the sky, feeling kind of lonely. Inuyasha never shows her any affection.. Not to mention she doesn't even know if he cares for her like that or not..

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of the hot springs.

**Meanwhile. . .**

Sesshomaru and Kagura decidedly began travelling together, trying to keep it PG when Rin was around. However, when she wasn't, they were overtaken with emotion. There was first a push or shove, then a simple grab at an inappropriate place, and one thing led to another.. This happened almost every time no one was around, obviously making them mates. And happy ones at that. (Man, everyone's getting some. Well, it IS the feudal era, after all. What else did they have to do?) All 'playing' aside, they were actually very serious about one thing: killing Naraku.

They had been searching for Inuyasha and his friends. Or any sign of Naraku. Whichever came first. He wanted to possibly get Inuyasha on his side to fight against Naraku, instead of fighting against eachother upon arrival. He still wanted to kill his disgusting half-breed of a brother.. well, at least he thought he did.. His mind was so mixed up over this issue. His disgust for him ever since Kagura came around was waned. All he cared about was her, not anything else. Killing Inuyasha hardly seemed worth his time, now. Naraku, on the other hand.. He'd take all the time he needed to kill him.

Obviously, they had noticed that Naraku's demonic ora had disappeared. They felt two other oras, the infant's and Hakudoshi's, but they were hard to follow. They just decided to find Inuyasha and get his help.

Kagome and Sango by this time had gotten out of the springs. They were in their room getting dressed, when a knock on the door was heard.

"Ladies, why don't you come out now? You've been changing for over 5 minutes, now." Miroku said, kind of wanting some company seeings as Inuyasha was outside somewhere.

"We're not fully dressed yet, monk. Give us some time." Sango replied simply.

"Well.. you can always come out as you are. I promise, I won't mind!" Miroku said cheerfully with a big grin on his face. The girls just looked at eachother and laughed, not even dignifying that with an answer and leaving Miroku by himself; outside the room. Eventually, he just gave up the thought of company any time soon and found his own source of entertainment in a room full of young women dancing and playing music. (No flirting went on. He's still allowed to look though, isn't he?)

Another 10 minutes had passed. Yet again, another knock was heard on the door. This time the girls were fully clothed, but still wanting to play with Miroku a little.

"Miroku, go away! We're not ready yet!" Sango said, playfully. Kagome giggled a little. They both became alarmed when the door was broken down. There, in the doorway, stood the young lord of the house.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome managed to get out. Her heart was racing from the shock of the door being busted down. The young man just stood there, looking at Kagome coldly. Sango immediately got up and got in the way of his view of Kagome.

"What do you want?!" Sango practically screamed. She had no clue who this man was, or what he wanted. He seemed human, but who knows? She didn't sense a demonic ora, though..

Aryamaru, or his new inhabitor rather, grinned at her, amused. Without a word, his arm soon elongated into a sharp weapon of some sort. It began to spring towards Sango. Her eyes tensed up as one thought crossed her mind: Naraku. She tried to get out of the way, but unfortunantly for her, wasn't fast enough. He ended up running this sharp whatever-it-was into her shoulder, leaving her on the ground cringing in pain.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out. She crawled over to her, bringing her head up into her arms.

"Sango, are you okay?!" Kagome asked Sango worriedly.

"K-Kagome.. I'm fine. You need to get out of here." Sango said. Kagome didn't even have time to reply.

Aryamaru, or Naraku, rather, had sprung his weapon straight at Kagome; piercing her in the middle of her chest. Sango only stared in amazement and fright as her friend was struck down. Kagome fell to the ground, motionless.

_Damnit!! That's Kagome's blood!_ Inuyasha thought as he sprinted towards the room where the girls were at. He had heard the screams earlier and was walking over to their room to see what the fuss was about, but he nearly ran as fast as lightning as soon as he got the scent of Kagome's blood in his nose. Miroku had been on his way too, but Inuyasha arrived first to find the two girls laying on the floor, and a man standing over them. He swung his Tetsusaiga into the man, not caring if he was really a man or demon. The man split in two, and vanished. Inuyasha didn't think twice about it. He went straight over to Kagome. Miroku soon entered, and tended to Sango, who repeatedly told him that she was fine.

"Damn, Kagome's seriously hurt.." Inuyasha said to himself. He had taken Kagome as fast as he could to Kaede's house. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were riding Kilala and were on their way. They would be staying outside of the hut the next few days. Kagome, however, had not even so much as moved for the last couple of hours. He knew she was still alive. She was still breathing. Kaede had already dressed her wound, and all they could do now is wait. He didn't dare to move her any farther, too scared he would open up her wounds any further. So, going back and getting to her own time to get her medical help was definitely out..

All he could do was sit by her. It was already pitch black out. The others were sleeping outside while Inuyasha sat with Kagome. Thoughts were racing through his head at a million miles per second. What if Kagome couldn't survive this? What if he lost her? What if he couldn't ever talk to her again, tell her his feelings? He began to daze when he noticed Kagome was sweating. He felt her head, then his. She was running a terrible fever. What was happening? Why was she running a fever? Inuyasha had so many questions that couldn't be answered. He thought back to that night.. and that strange man who had disappeared. Soon, it was clear. His eyes became full of anger and hatred. It had to have been Naraku. Why didn't he notice that before?! He had to look at her wound. He would have to open up her shirt. All he could think about was how pale she was.. She must have lost a lot of blood.

He finally began opening her shirt. He moved it up from her waist, which revealed her lacey black bra. He had no clue what it was, but didn't pay any mind to it. He kept going, until he found the hole in her chest. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough to seriously injure a human. He noticed though, that the skin around the hole was tinted slightly purple.. What the hell was that from? He only needed a second to think about it. Naraku must have injected her with his miasma, just as he had done when he tried to kill Kikyo a while ago. He began punching the floor.

"Damnit!! How the hell could I have let Naraku do this! Kagome... Please, come back to me!" Inuyasha said, getting no response. He kept on kicking himself mentally. He looked down at Kagome. The sight of her made him so regretful that he couldn't look at her for long. A thought crossed Inuyasha's mind: Jinenji had some medicinal herbs, last time he knew, so he sprinted over there as fast as he could.

"Jinenji?!" Inuyasha yelled towards the little farmhouse.

"Who's there?" Yelled back an old woman who was Jinenji's mother, coming out with a hoe. You could never be too careful. "Oh, Inuyasha. It's just you. How are-" She was cut off.

"Where's Jinenji?! I need some of his medicines." The woman just looked at his frantic face.

"Why- he's in the house sleeping." The woman said. Inuyasha rushed inside and woke him up.

"Jinenji, I need your medicines. Quickly! Kagome's in trouble!" That's all Jinenji needed to hear. He quickly got up without a word and brought out a bowl of smashed leaves and what seemed to be a type of lotion. Inuyasha took it and ran as fast as he could back to Kagome without so much as a thank you.

Koga, however, was nearby. He had smelled Kagome's blood and knew something wasn't right.

"Damn that mutt. He better not have let anything happen to my Kagome!" Koga said to himself, concentrated on nothing but finding Kagome. He was still a while away, though. It would take him at least until daybreak to reach her, and it was still quite dark out.

While all this was happening, Sesshomaru and Kagura lay together under the stars. They had been sleeping for some time, unknowing of what had happened. They seemed not to have a care in the world. Rin and Jaken slept near by, along with Ah-Un. Something would soon wake them from their sleep, however..

Inuyasha kept running. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring that he was running faster than he had ever run before and was getting quite winded. He finally reached Kaede's hut. He quickly ripped off Kagome's shirt, revealing her more blackened wound.

_Damnit!_ Inuyasha thought again. He couldn't lose Kagome.. What would he do without her? He was thinking so much that he didn't even notice that he was rubbing the medicinal herbs onto her wound already. She was already extremely pale, and her bandages had been changed by Kaede while Inuyasha was gone. He took off the fresh bandages and put them with the other ones, which layed bloody in a corner on the floor. He couldn't do any more for her than that except hope.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her skin was so cold.. He was looking at her fragile face when he noticed a drop of water fall onto it. He blinked, and his vision became a bit blurry. Was he.. crying? He quickly wiped the newly formed tear that was replacing the old one away, a bit embarassed and angry at himself for crying at all. His feelings soon changed though, and he was solely focused on Kagome.

Kagome.. his lover.. the only one he could trust in the world. She was teetering on the edge of death, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Note: aw.. okay, well, this took me so long because I've been busy and stuff. Please read and **review**. It'll make me feel much better about my writing. I really do work hard at this. I push myself every week to write at least one chapter, and it's a lot harder than it looks.

Review and I'll love you, 'kay? Okay.


	7. Death and Rebirth

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Oh, Kagome.." Inuyasha said to himself, sighing. If only she would wake up. It was the middle of the day now, and she hadn't shown any signs of improvement. The others had waken up, but decided to stay outside. They knew that Inuyasha wanted to be alone. He hadn't slept the whole night, waiting for any sign of Kagome getting better. However, this attempt was in vain.

"Miroku.." Sango said, worried. "I hope Kagome will be okay. I can't stand to know that Inuyasha is hurting like this. I don't want to lose another big part of my life.." She, of course, was relating this to her brother Kohaku which had just been lost. Naraku was destroying everything.

Miroku pulled Sango into his body, comfortingly. "Sango.. Kagome will be okay. I'm sure of it. I mean, she's strong, right? I'm sure she'll pull through." Miroku said, even though he himself doubted it.

It was approaching nighttime when Inuyasha's eyes started getting heavy. He had put his kimono over Kagome so she wouldn't be exposed or cold. He pulled this down slightly to see if the wound had been getting any better. It hadn't.. How could all this time have passed without her getting any better? Inuyasha was so frustrated, depressed, confused.. He couldn't lose her.. Suddenly, he sensed something different about Kagome. He stared at her in disbelief. Quickly, he ran to her to try to disprove what his senses were telling him.. However, they were right. He quickly pushed his ear to her chest..

No beat. Kagome.. was dead. Inuyasha didn't know what to think.

"K-Kagome.." He whispered. "Kagome!" This time he shouted, which everyone heard. They came rushing in to find Inuyasha with Kagome limp in his arms. His back was turned to them. When he heard them come in, he didn't even turn around.

"Get out." He said, solemnly. The others quickly jumped at this and left the hut, having to drag Shippo out. Shippo didn't understand what was going on. When they were a distance away from the hut, Sango threw herself onto Miroku and began weeping. How could this have happened? Miroku put his arms around Sango, trying to answer that same question.

"Kagome.. I've let you down.. I let Naraku get you again, and this time.. he got what he wanted." Inuyasha was openly crying now. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about lay limp in his arms. He held her close to his body, not wanting to believe that she was really gone. But she was.

Koga had sensed this change aswell. He was in complete disbelief of his senses, though, and ran even faster to try to prove them wrong. He soon found himself at a small village and ran to the hut in which Kagome's scent was. He couldn't believe his eyes though. He was quick to begin his yelling.

"W-What the hell happened?! Why isn't Kagome moving?!" Koga yelled frantically. Inuyasha only held his head down.

"I'm talking to you, mutt!" Koga said, grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha whipped around at this, after gently laying Kagome's body back on the ground, and it began. They pushed eachother outside of the hut and Inuyasha began tearing at Koga left and right. Koga, also infuriated at Inuyasha for letting anything happen to _his_ Kagome fought back strong and hard, while Miroku and Sango tried to break it up. This went on for quite a while.

**All the while..**

Sesshomaru and the others had been walking through the forest, trying to find the whereabouts of his younger brother. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were off trying to find some food for Ah-Un, while Kagura and Sesshomaru were walking together. It was night before they knew it. Suddenly, his Tensaiga began pulsating. He looked down at it, a bit interested. The sword began tugging a bit in the southern direction, which Sesshomaru decided to follow. He told Kagura to stay and watch after Rin, which she happily did.

Sesshomaru continued on until he was at the place where the Tensaiga had been calling him to. He was at Kaede's hut. He had noticed Inuyasha and Koga fighting and Miroku and Sango trying to break it up, but did nothing about it. He was more interested in what the Tensaiga was calling him to. He entered the hut and it became clear. Along with the aromas of the wolf-demon and half-demon was the scent of freshly fallen death. This scent, undoubtably to Sesshomaru, must belong to Kagome. The Tensaiga began pulsating even more.

"So..Tensaiga. This is what you called me for? To save this mortal girl?" Sesshomaru said to his sword, obviously not expecting an answer. He decided that if he was going to enlist his brother's help, it might be best if he brought back the girl. He looked closely, to be able to see the demons of hell that were all around Kagome. He drew out his sword and destroyed them with one single swipe. When he saw that the girl had began breathing again, he left without a single word. As he left, Kagome opened her eyes to catch a glance of him leaving. She had no idea what happened.

Kagome just lay there for a second, trying to remember what had happened.. All she could remember was getting struck by Naraku.. then what? She noticed that Inuyasha's kimono had lay over her and that.. her shirt was off?! She found it torn up in a corner along with a few bloody bandages. What could've happened? She got up and covered herself with Inuyasha's kimono. She walked outside to find Inuyasha and Koga fighting.

"Hey!! You two, what's going on?" Kagome yelled. Immediately everyone turned towards her in complete disbelief.

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha managed to get out. He was ready to believe that the image before him was no more than a mirage or .. or.. something. It couldn't be her. She was dead, wasn't she?!

"Why are you two fighting?!" Kagome demanded as she approached Koga and Inuyasha. Koga just stared, extremely relieved that Kagome was okay. He had no clue how, but at least she was. Seeing Inuyasha's face was all he needed. He decided that it would be best if he would leave. After giving the group a look back, he vanished.

Inuyasha had his head down as the others crowded around Kagome, all of them asking if she was alright, which confused her even more.

"Kagome.. will you.. come with me?" Inuyasha said with a sense of distress to his voice. She nodded confusedly and followed him into the woods. They sat down at a nearby tree, sitting across from eachother.

"Inuyasha.. Why is everyone acting so weird? What happened?" Kagome asked, still not knowing what the hell was going on. Inuyasha looked away. Kagome sighed a bit and sat next to him. It wasn't long before Inuyasha was holding her in his arms. How that managed to come about he wasn't sure because his mind was in a blur. Kagome relaxed in his embrace.. it felt good. It felt like she was safe from any harm; like nothing could hurt her.

"Kagome.. I was so afraid.. You-" He couldn't say it.. how could he tell her what had happened? Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha, what happened? I want to know!" Inuyasha looked right at her with regretfulness in his eyes.

"Kagome.. Naraku.. He managed to take your life.." Kagome's eyes widened at this. She had no clue that that happened. She knew she had been injured but.. she died?

_So, that's what Sesshomaru was doing in the hut. He saved me with his Tensaiga, didn't he?_ Kagome thought to herself. While she was thinking, she noticed that Inuyasha had began hugging her tighter to his body.

"Kagome.. I need you to know something. I promise you that I'll never let Naraku get to you again. Ever! Kagome.." Inuyasha seemed like he was trying to say something, but couldn't. Kagome was happy though that he was worried about her. It meant a lot to her. She relaxed in his embrace, almost like it was a natural thing. She whispered ever so gently into his ear.

"Inuyasha.. I-I love you.." She finally said it. Inuyasha's eyes widened and a few rogue tears had made their way back into his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, but.. did he just hear Kagome right? Did she just say.. that she loved him?

"K-Kagome.." He moved her hair away from her face gently, looking into her eyes. They were so calm and gentle and honest. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome's face and soon enough they were lip locked. They began their first passionate kiss, one full of love.

Kagome didn't need to hear those three words from Inuyasha, this kiss said it all. This kiss meant the world to her.

Note: Yay finally finished. It took me a bit long. Basketball is absorbing my time. And yeah, I know this one is a bit short, but I figured that that would be a good place to end it. I didn't want to go on and end at a weird place. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	8. Collaboration

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

_Oh, Kagome. You don't know how happy you've made me._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Once they had ended their passionate kiss, Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his loving eyes.

"Kagome. I want you to know that my heart belongs to you. I love you too, Kagome, and I have.. for a very long time. I just couldn't manage to tell you.. There was always something holding me back. But, now.." They held eachother longer and longer. Soon, Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms and they stayed there in their embrace all night long. Needless to say, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all a bit curious about what was going on and what was taking so long, but they decided it would be best to give them time alone. Sango and Miroku lay together, curled up under the moonlight, with Kilala as their pillow. Shippo lay on Kilala's tail, and soon, it was night at its fullest. Everyone was asleep, and the world seemed at peace.

Well, night came and went, and nothing noticable happened. Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha still asleep, and herself still in his arms. She decided not to get up. She wanted to stay in his arms as long as she could, which was until he woke up and told everyone that we were leaving to search some more for Naraku. Eventually, he did wake up, and to her suprise didn't move much. He stayed there, staring at her. He pulled her into his chest again and then picked her up to get her on her feet. They walked out together, trying to avoid a few suspicious glances from Miroku and Sango, which failed. They went on their way, as usual, though.

Miroku and Sango rode together on Kilala, Miroku with his arms around Sango's waist (yes, that means no staff around her). Shippo was still asleep near Kilala's rear. Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back, which was very pleasing to her for some reason. She never really thought about it before, but she really did enjoy riding with Inuyasha. He always smelled so good. His scent alone got her all in a flush. She held herself tight to Inuyasha, just wanting to be with him. He, of course, didn't mind this. He enjoyed Kagome being with him, aswell.

They had been travelling for a while when Kagome sensed something.

"Inuyasha, I think.. I sense a Sacred Jewel shard somewhere nearby." She said. Everyone knew what that meant: Naraku. He was the only one besides themselves who had any jewel shards. They ran towards the area where they believed Naraku to be, only to find themselves face to face with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you." Sesshomaru said with a grin on his face. Kagura was right by his side, which made Inuyasha draw his sword.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, sheath your sword." Sesshomaru retaliated. "She is not our enemy."

Inuyasha looked at her and understood. He grinned and put his Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

"Well, why were you waiting for us, then?" Inuyasha asked, actually quite curious.

"We'll be needing your help. You see, Naraku must be destroyed, and quickly. You all want him dead, so I assumed that you wouldn't let me just kill him myself. My reason for needing to destroy him is simple: Kagura's life." Sesshomaru stated, not moving or showing emotion. The others just stared at him in amazement. The thought on everyone's mind was whether or not Sesshomaru and Kagura were together, and why was he acting so.. nice? They were left to think on that themselves as Sesshomaru and Kagura began walking forward. Everyone looked to Inuyasha, who also began walking forward as a signal for them to follow.

It was hard for Miroku and Sango to not notice the particular attraction Inuyasha and Kagome had to eachother. They were walking extremely close, after all. They both shrugged it off, though, after realizing that it was bound to happen sooner or later. They began walking aswell, together, leaving Shippo and Kilala to walk together towards the back of the parade-type line that the group was making.

Ahead, Inuyasha began smelling something.. It smelled kinda like.. wolves? As they moved farther and farther, the scent became clearer and clearer until they could actually see Koga and his wolf tribe. It was apparent then how big of a battle this was going to be. He was just glad that he would have help this time, instead of just fighting alone.

Koga wasted no time in running up to Kagome and snatching her up in his arms. This made Kagome a little confused, but Koga continued.

"Kagome, how're you feeling? Are you okay now?" Koga asked, concerned. Inuyasha by this time had his fist clenched and grabbed Koga's shoulder. Kagome just released herself from Koga's grasp and smiled at him.

"Koga, I'm completely fine now. I feel like nothing ever happened." Kagome reassured Koga. Even if she didn't love him, she could still appreciate him being worried, right?

"Listen, wolf. You leave Kagome alone, got that? She ain't 'yours' and she never will be!" Inuyasha shouted rudely. Koga just shrugged and uttered "whatever, mutt," which made Inuyasha even more angry.

"So, Koga, are you going to be fighting Naraku with us too?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the two from fighting. Koga nodded.

"Yeah... after what that bastard did to my comrades, it's only fair that I get a piece of him too." He said back, still hungry for revenge. After all, Naraku had instructed Kagura to kill all of his former tribe, which she did. He didn't blame her, though, for some unknown reason. Naraku was his enemy.

And so the group set out. It wasn't long before they came across a barrier, which seemed to be too powerful for anyone to pass through. Inuyasha hacked away at it, to no avail.

_This has to be Naraku's hiding spot, his scent is all over it. Kikyo.. I will avenge you. I'll destroy the person who caused you so much pain. And Kagome.. I'll make sure that bastard never hurts you again._ Inuyasha thought to himself. There was so much reason to him wanting Naraku dead, it was almost unbelievable that one being could cause so much hate.

All of a sudden, a deep growling noise came from within the barrier. A stray demon appeared out of it, and then another. These were easily picked off by Koga and his wolves. However, before long, there were hundreds of demons pouring out of the barrier. What was Naraku thinking? Inuyasha began swinging and swiping, making sure that Kagome and Shippo had gotten somewhere safe (Kagura followed them, both to protect them and to try not to have her life ended by Naraku). He also threw a few windscars in there, wiping out entire sections of demons, but more kept coming. Was there an endless supply of demons in there?

Hours had passed, and there was no sign of the flow letting up.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha shouted as a being was seen riding on one of the demon's back. As it got closer, it was obvious. The being was Jihn. Sango immediately started running towards him at the sight. He was Naraku's incarnation, and a cause of Kohaku's suffering. He had to be destroyed, for her sake if nothing else. She threw the Hiraikotsu, but every time Jihn repelled it. Then, he decided to come after Sango. He clawed at her, scraping her arm a bit.

"Sango, watch out!" Miroku yelled, as he pointed his hand towards Jihn and opened his wind tunnel. Of course, being connected with Naraku, the poisonous insects swarmed, but Miroku didn't close his tunnel.

"Miroku you idiot!" Inuyasha said as he slashed another demon. "Close your wind tunnel before you get poisoned and become completely useless!" At this Miroku decided it would be best to close it, and did so. But now, Inuyasha pointed his attention to Jihn, who had stopped attacking Sango and started coming after him. They fought and scraped at eachother, until finally Jihn gave him enough room to use the windscar. The blast cut through all of the demons around him, and then aimed right for him. The blow tore through Jihn's body, leaving nothing behind. The demons, almost instantaneously disappeared aswell, and the barrier opened.

_Was that just a test? Is Naraku testing us?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. It didn't matter. He followed his older brother and Koga into the barrier. Kagome had gotten on his back again by this time. He didn't dare leave her behind again. Kagura, however, stayed back so she wouldn't feel the wrath of Naraku any sooner than she had to.

They got closer and closer, and the time spent getting to the once hidden castle seemed like an eternity. But, finally, they were there. Naraku was waiting for them, with a confident look in his eye. Everyone seemed to notice instantly that the ora that they were sensing didn't belong to Naraku exactly.. Naraku seemed to have no ora at all, which meant that he was using the Fuyoheki. The others quickly discovered this.. but then, what was that ora coming from? They had to find out. It seemed to be somewhere within the castle walls.

However, they had to focus on what was ahead of them. There he stood, their hated enemy. Everyone had a reason to kill him, but the question was, would they be able to?

Note: Holy crap, I definitely lost track of time. It's been almost a whole month since I updated! Man, you guys. You gotta keep me on track! Oh, and I was in Florida for 10 days so obviously I couldn't do anything.. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. I don't think I have many chapters left.. The climax should be approaching soon, so just hold your horses. And, if you have time, it'd be oh so sweet if you **review**ed it for me.


	9. Naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

"Heh, so you've finally come, Inuyasha. And look, you've brought more for me to slaughter." Naraku said, grinning. He turned his attention to Kagome, who he thought to be dead. "Ah, I see that I also have someone to re-slaughter." He said this only to enrage Inuyasha, which was actually quite effective. Inuyasha clenched his fists together. He vowed to himself that he would never let anything happen to Kagome. No one would ever bring harm to her again. No one.

"Naraku, you bastard! Don't you even think for a second that you'll be able to so much as touch Kagome again! I'll tear your god damn arms off!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Heh. First, you failed to save Kikyo, who fell to her ultimate demise. Then, you failed to save Kagome. What makes you so sure that I won't be able to harm her again?" Inuyasha just growled at this comment, even though it was true. _Kagome.. Please, believe me. Don't doubt me at all. I will protect you with all my being, even if it kills me._ Inuyasha vowed to himself, and it was the truth. He would sacrifice anything for her, even his life. He loved her.

"Inuyasha, his jewel shards are there, in his chest!" She pointed towards Naraku, trying to expose to Inuyasha where to strike Naraku. Inuyasha grinned at this and lept forward towards Naraku, only to be repelled by the small barrier which held Naraku inside.

"Naraku, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled out of his suprise at being thrown back and his frustration at not being able to get close to Naraku. Naraku only smirked at this.

"Inuyasha, even without my barrier, what makes you think you could defeat me? Here, let me show you." He cockily let down his barrier, exposing his body that was composed of the demons he had absorbed. He enlarged his arm to the same weapon that had pierced Kagome's chest. "Come at me, Inuyasha." Naraku dared. With this Inuyasha bound towards Naraku again, full-heartedly believing he could kill him. He slashed at Naraku, who put up his arm as defense. However, his arm was not powerful enough to hold the Tetsusaiga, and became split in two, along with the rest of his body as Inuyasha slashed through him. Naraku only smiled, which sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

_That can't be good.._ She thought to herself. She feared for Inuyasha's safety more than anything else.

"Fool." Naraku sputtered, as his body burst into hundreds of fleshy balls, that were soon at everyone's feet. They were all pulsating, which, to Kagome, was disgusting to say the least.

"What are these things?" Shippo asked curiously, as he reached down to poke one.

"Shippo, stay away from them!" Inuyasha snapped, causing the little kitsune to freeze in his tracks. He soon noticed that the fleshy clumps were moving.. They were moving towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who had been standing at a distance from eachother, not knowing what to think.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome screamed in vain. The clumps had started to latch on to them. No matter how hard Inuyasha tried, he couldn't get them off. He slashed, punched, kicked, and cursed. Nothing would get them off. _Damn, this is bad.._ He thought. He took a quick glance over at Sesshomaru to find that he hadn't moved at all, but was also covered in the fleshy balls.

"Inuyasha.. Sesshomaru. You both will soon become a part of my body. I will absorb you both, and then, I will kill all that you love. Nay, I will let you live, and force you to watch your loved ones die, one by one." Naraku voice said, not seeming to have an origin. His voice was echoing from everywhere around him. Naraku took a personal joy in watching others writhe in pain. Koga and his pack stood back, sensing the danger in Naraku's voice. Also, they didn't really want to get absorbed into Naraku's body either.

"Starting with you, Sesshomaru." Naraku's body was back in full form on the deck of his castle, even though the fleshy balls had not gone away, and he presented something in the palm of his left hand. Was it beating? Sesshomaru then knew what it was, which enraged him. Kagura's life belonged to no one, especially not a low-life half-demon such as Naraku. He unleashed his claws at the fleshy balls that had covered his body, releasing himself from them, which was more than could be said for Inuyasha, who was still struggling with them.

"Naraku, leave them out of it. They have done nothing." He said, his voice sounding void of emotions, but his eyes told a different story, which caused Naraku to grin.

"Oh, and what will you do if I don't?" Naraku, with his free hand, which had been transformed back, presented a fragment of the Shikon no Tama, tainted with malice. He shot it into the heart that was still beating, keeping his gaze on Sesshomaru's face. He loved the look on his face. The look of confusion and apprehension.

Back in the forest, Kagura sat and waited along with Rin and Jaken for the return of their lord. The moment Naraku planted the shard within Kagura's heart, she began to scream in pain, her body twisting and turning. Her hands held her head, as if to show that she was in extreme agony. Rin jumped in fear at the sound of her screaming and ran behind Jaken for cover.

"Master Jaken, what's-what's happening to her?" Rin asked the ignorant Jaken, who had absolutely no clue. He needed to make sure that Rin was safe, so he held out his staff protectively. Kagura, who had her head facing the ground previously, snapped it up and toward Jaken. Her mind was lost to the power of the tainted jewel shard, and she stared down Jaken.

_What in the world has gotten into this woman? _Jaken thought, rather frightenedly. _Well, whatever it is, I must protect Rin at all costs. Lord Sesshomaru would kill me if anything happened to her.._

Kagura only stood staring at the imp and the defenseless girl for a moment before she began walking towards them, with a devilish look in her eye. Jaken tensed up upon seeing her, keeping his ground.

"Rin, take off into the forest and hide somewhere." Jaken demanded, trying to keep it as quiet as possible so as to keep Kagura from hearing it. Rin took of with a nod and without a question towards the woods. Jaken watched as Kagura's eyes followed her and she started walking towards the forest. Jaken jumped in front of her, rather hesitantly in his mind. He didn't want to die, and especially not like this, but he had to protect Rin.. at all costs.

"Get out of my way, imp." She said in a dual-tone voice. Her voice contained both Naraku's and her own. She swept the imp away with one blow of wind from her fan. Jaken flew quite a ways before landing head first into the ground, leaving him immobile and unconcious. Rin, who was hiding behind a tree, was hoping that Lord Sesshomaru would come to save her. She was also trying to think of a reason to why Kagura, who had always seemed like a nice lady before, would suddenly act like this. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when Kagura snatched her little body up into the air by the back of her kimono, causing Rin to squirm to try to get free. Kagura then took a feather out of her hair and in an instant both of them were gone.

**Back at the castle..**

Sesshomaru was keeping his distance from Naraku. Now that Naraku had so obviously discovered that Sesshomaru did not want harm to come to Kagura, he had used that to his advantage. Inuyasha was still struggling to get out of the fleshy mess that Naraku had left to try to absorb him. Kagome ran as fast as she could to Inuyasha. There had to be something she could do, she couldn't just sit there and watch the one she loved become lost to Naraku.

"Kagome, stay back. I can handle this." Inuyasha snapped at Kagome. He didn't want her to get involved in this, much less absorbed into Naraku's flesh. However, she, without thinking due to her fear of losing Inuyasha, had dug her hand into the fleshy balls, trying to pull them off of Inuyasha, only to now find herself stuck. Try as she may, she couldn't free her hand.

"Damnit, Kagome! I told you to stay back!!" Inuyasha yelled, now trying to free Kagome as well. She didn't say anything, but continued to try to free herself and Inuyasha. Then, she got an idea. She still had a few arrows back by her backpack, right? If only she could get one.

"Shippo." She yelled, getting the kitsune's attention. "I need you to bring me an arrow. Can you do that for me, please?" She said this urgently because by this time almost her whole arm had been pulled into this mess. Shippo rushed over to her with the arrow, dodging any stray fleshy clumps that had been stuck on the ground. She didn't hesitate, once she got a hold of the arrow, to stab it into the clumps, which quickly disintigrated beneath Kagome's spiritual powers. Kagome grabbed up Shippo and ran back to the others, to stay out of danger and to keep Inuyasha from becoming too mad at her.

_Thank you, Kagome.._ Inuyasha said in his mind. He was actually quite happy to be free from that mess, even though he wasn't happy at the idea that Kagome could've been lost forever. He then turned his attention to Naraku, who seemed to be waiting for something, which was made all too apparent by the appearance of the wind goddess, Kagura, who held little Rin under her left arm. Sesshomaru eyes widened at this sight. How the hell did this happen?

_Kagura, you're stronger than this. Don't let Naraku control you any longer._ Sesshomaru thought silently, as though he was trying to convey his thoughts to her. Kagura then joined by Naraku's side with Rin, which made Sesshomaru's blood boil even more, though there was nothing he could do.

_What if.._ Kagome thought._ What if I could purify the shard?_ She had done it many times before, so why not now? Would Naraku's other shards' influence over power her purity? Well, in any case, she had to try. She couldn't allow Naraku to just control people like this. She picked up the bow that had also laying by her backpack and set an arrow on it, aiming it right at Naraku's forearm.

_Steady.._ She thought. If she missed, that could mean the end to Kagura and Rin's lives. He could easily kill them both right now, if he wanted to. She took her time and concentrated hard on her target. She pulled back the arrow until it couldn't go any farther, and then she released it, sending the spiritual light engulfed arrow towards Naraku's arm. Naraku had only a milisecond to realize what had happened before his arm was taken clean off. The arrow landed near his hand, and the light of the arrow grew, until it had covered the hand that held Kagura's heart, purifying the shard and causing it to fall to the ground and be released from Kagura's heart. Kagura then fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Rin was also released from Kagura, but stayed to try to help Kagura up.

Naraku looked angrily towards Kagome, ready to attack her. After all, how dare she have the gull to aim at him, she being only a mortal girl?

"I'll kill you." Naraku sputtered as he lunged towards Kagome, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru, who grabbed him by the throat. His claws spilled acid, which made Naraku's flesh melt. He then unleashed his sword and with it unleashed it's power, which disintigrated Naraku's body. Naraku was gone, or at least, he seemed to be. That is until his voice was heard again.

"Fools. Haven't you learned yet? I cannot die." Naraku smugly mocked. Koga, still being a distance away from the others and Naraku, took a second to think, then rushed over to Kagome and the others so they could talk without having to shout.

"Did you guys sense what happened a little while back?" Koga asked, hoping Kagome would reply instead of the others, which, to his satisfaction, she did.

"No.. I didn't sense anything. What are you talking about, Koga?" Kagome replied, a bit confused. Koga's face lit up at a chance to look good in front of Kagome.

"Well, concentrate now. When we first got here, wasn't the ora coming from something other than Naraku? However, when he burst into those fleshy balls, the ora shifted back to him, and the other ora seemed to disappear." At hearing this, Sango and Miroku's eyes tensed up.

_How foolish of me. How did I not sense that?!_ They both thought to themselves. They gave Koga a nod in defeat, letting him know that he was right and that they hadn't sensed it earlier. Kagome tried to concentrate, but to no avail. The other ora was completely gone. But, it definitely was there before. And it definitely was coming from within the castle.

"Hm.." Kagome let out quietly, deep in thought. The others were thinking as well.

"Miroku, do you think it's possible that when Naraku sent the fleshy clumps after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that he relinquished the Fuyoheki to the being that possessed the other ora in the castle?" Sango asked, trying to think if that made sense. Miroku began pondering this for a while, then nodded in agreement.

"That's very possible.. Sango, why don't you and I go to check it out? Kagome, Shippo, you stay here and watch after eachother and Inuyasha." Miroku said, beginning to walk towards the castle, looking around first to see if Naraku had reformed. In fact, he was reforming his body at that moment in the same place he was struck down. This time, however, he erected a barrier to ensure that he wouldn't be struck again before his body was ready. Miroku and Sango, side by side, dashed towards the out edge castle, escaping Naraku's gaze. Naraku had his focus on the two brothers standing before him.

Before the pair could get any closer to the castle, they had noticed that a whirlwind had passed them. It was Koga, and he wasn't going to sit back and let two mortals handle whatever was inside this castle. He gave them a look of triumph and took off into the castle, them following rather far behind him. By the time Naraku had finally reformed his body, the three were inside the castle.

**Note**: Ok, I need to end it here before this gets too long. By the way, I apologize for the last chapter being rather poorly written.. I was in a hurry and I was talking to people at the same time, so I didn't realize what I was writing. However, I'm way too lazy to change it. It still conveys what was needed to be conveyed, but it just wasn't done to my liking.. Oh well.

Also, I thought that I was going to add some stuff to this one that I'm going to put in the next chapter instead, so the next chapters are going to be good ones. I promise.


	10. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

As Sango and Miroku entered the castle, they found that they could only see a small distance in front of them. The castle itself seemed to be shrouded in darkness. They went forward, opening doors cautiously, and inspecting every inch of that place. They didn't seem to be able to find whatever was making that second ora before.

"Damnit!" Sango and Miroku heard from down the hall. Their attention quickly turned to the origin of the voice and they took off toward it. When they finally arrived in what seemed to be a normal room, they found Koga, who was right across from a white demon, which was holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"Kanna!" Miroku yelled, noticing who the white demon was. The blanket that Kanna held in her arms held none other than Naraku's infant; the place believed to have possession of Naraku's heart. _If we kill the infant, then Naraku will be defeated.. Finally, once and for all. I will be rid of this cursed wind tunnel._ Miroku thought to himself, holding out and looking at his hand. Then, he turned his attention back to Kanna and the infant. All three of them: Sango, Miroku, and Koga, ran to attack her simultaneously, only to be repeled by a barrier. Kanna only returned the fury in their eyes with a blank, void stare.

"You cannot do it. You cannot defeat Naraku." Kanna said blankly. She had no emotion on her face, just blankness. Maybe there was nothing they could do, but they had to try, right? They continued attacking and being repelled by her barrier.

**Meanwhile..**

Outside the castle, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both struggled with Naraku. They took turns slashing and tearing at him, only to be thwarted by him regenerating or his barrier. There was no way they could beat him, not without destroying his heart. Inuyasha knew this, but he wanted to buy time for the three inside, which he had noticed back when Naraku was first regenerating. He could only hope that they would hurry and destroy the infant.

However, he noticed something. He looked at Naraku, who seemed to be staring over his shoulder. _Naraku must've noticed Sango and Miroku by now.._ Inuyasha thought to himself, swinging the Tetsusaiga at Naraku once more, only to be repelled by another barrier that he had put up. Before Inuyasha could think again, Naraku had gone inside the castle, Sesshomaru closely following. Inuyasha joined in and ran towards the entrance, while Kagome and Shippo remained outside where it was safe.

Inside, Sango and Koga had given up fighting the senseless battle. Miroku had tried to use the wind tunnel at that point, but to no avail. Poisonous insects soon were swarming, seemingly out of no where, which forced him to close it. When Naraku finally entered the room, everyone's eyes were on him.

_This must be Naraku's heart, then! If he's this eager to protect it, it has to be!_ Miroku thought to himself. He was actually quite excited that they had confirmed its location. Now all they had to do was destroy it. He turned around to face Kanna again, more determined than ever, only to find that she had vanished. _Damnit!_ He thought again.

Naraku, quite pleased that Kanna had made her get-away, was planning to end this battle quickly. After all, he had to get Kanna to a new location. All of a sudden, his castle began disintigrating into thin air. Naraku himself had also vanished once everyone had turned their heads to see what was going on. Everyone made a dash for the exit. There was no reason, particularly, to why they did this, but who knows what would happen if you were inside when the castle disintigrated?

They finally made it outside to discover that the castle was already gone by the time they turned around. Kagome and Shippo ran up to the group, but nothing was said. Everyone was thinking the same thing: How could they have let Naraku escape again? He was so close! But, they got over it, and were more determined than ever to get him the next time. Koga, not wanting to fight with Inuyasha before they finally defeated Naraku, decided to go back to his den with his wolves. Sesshomaru decided to go find Rin and Jaken to make sure they were okay, so he gathered up Kagura, and away they went. And there left Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Their quaint little family, alone again.

They wandered around a while, quite tired from the long day they had had. The sun was already setting, and there was a village just ahead which was all to convenient. They decided to settle in a weathly-looking house that Miroku had so graciously gotten permission to stay in. It was beginning nightfall, and each went into their seperate rooms, too tired to even eat. They all layed down immediately: Shippo, Kilala, and Inuyasha in one room, Miroku and Sango in another, and Kagome in the third, all by herself.

Kagome had been rummaging through her things to find anything she could to make the ache in her back go away. She must have pulled something while she was running around, and she could really notice. She finally found some lotion, rubbed it into her hands, and stuck her hand down the back of her shirt, massaging her tight shoulders by herself. Inuyasha was in the room next to her, and noticed that her lamp was still on in her room. He opened the door and went in.

"Kagome, what're you still doing up?" Inuyasha asked, kinda wondering Kagome was doing. She looked up at him and sighed.

"My back is killing me. I must have pulled a muscle or something.." She replied to Inuyasha, who came up behind her and sat down. He moved his hands up to the muscles in her shoulders and began massaging them gently, which caused Kagome to remove her hand from her back and moan a bit in pleasure. His touch felt so good and her back even felt as if it was already feeling better! He pushed on the top of her back, motioning for her to lay flat on the ground. He began the routine again. After all, he wanted only to make Kagome happy and comfortable.

After a short time, Inuyasha became daring. He lifted the end of her shirt up, pausing a second to see if she had any objection to it. To his suprise, she just smiled at it, and he completely took her shirt off, with her help, of course. Kagome unhooked her own bra, keeping her back to Inuyasha so she wouldn't completely be exposed, and she layed back down on the ground. Inuyasha, after noticing that Kagome had done it, put some lotion on his hands and then massaged Kagome's back again. He started off at her shoulders and moved his way down. Mid-back, lower back.. He got more pleasure out of this the farther he went down.

_**Take her, Inuyasha.**_ A voice said in Inuyasha's head. _**She's right there. She's in love with you. Go ahead, it's time. Take her, now.**_ The voice became louder and more forcing. Inuyasha's massage became more passionate and hard, as he no control over this voice, what it told him to do, or what his body was doing right now. It was like someone else was doing this, and he was just watching.

"K-Kagome.." Inuyasha said, asking her to reply.

"Yes?" Kagome managed to reply back between delighted moans.

"You.. you love me, right?" Inuyasha said, passion filling his voice's every sound.

"Of course I do, Inuyasha. I always have, always will." She stated proudly, now looking up into his eyes. However, she was a bit confused by what she saw. His eyes seemed empty to her.. like he wasn't there, or something. She didn't know what it was, or why he looked like this now, but it worried her. She felt like something was wrong. She didn't say anything about it though. I mean, really, what could've happened to Inuyasha? It must have been her imagination.

Inuyasha began licking Kagome's shoulder, ever so gently. He moved down her back, which sent shivers up Kagome's spine. She was enjoying this so much.. a bit too much, actually. She never thought anything like this would happen to her, but she was glad that it was.. wasn't she? Something wasn't right.

_**There you go.. Marvelous, Inuyasha. Go ahead, she's right there. Take her. She's yours.**_ The voice said again, urging Inuyasha on.

He skipped over her skirt, and starting his licking trail again, beginning from her calf muscle on her leg on up. He stopped at her mid-thigh area, quite satisfied. Kagome tried to get a better look at his eyes to verify if what she saw before was real or not. Inuyasha began teasing the skin with his fangs. Not piercing the skin, but toying with it playfully. He brought his head up slowly, only focusing on Kagome's thigh, which brought a thought to Kagome's mind.

_..Is he.. is he going to bite me?!_ She thought, fearful of the pain he might inflict. She didn't move though. She was going to wait and see what Inuyasha did. After all, he loved her, and he wouldn't do anything that would harm her.. right? She lowered her head a bit, to try to see into his eyes once again. She gasped loudly at what she saw: Inuyasha's eyes were blood red! Before she could react, it was too late. Inuyasha was on his way down to sink his fangs into Kagome's thigh.

Kagome flinched, turning her head to the side at the impending pain that she was about to receive. Him being a demon now, who knows how much pain it would cause? Certainly not her. She could only wait for the moment to pass, and hope that it didn't hurt too bad.

Note: Okay, finally done. Again. I've been on a roll, if I do say so myself. Anyways, I've got a new story up if you want to read that. It's different from this one, trust me. I plan on updating that one sometime this weekend, as well.

Anyway, read and review, please! And, if you have time, check out and review my new story, too! Thanks for reading.


	11. Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

_K..Kagome.._ Inuyasha's normal thoughts came in. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to find that he had stopped about halfway down to her thigh. He seemed to be confused, like he was battling himself.

_**Take her. She's already yours, just do it already.**_ The thoughts of Inuyasha's demon side returned. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and was alarmed at what he saw. She was fearful of him. Her eyes were just ever so slightly laced with fear. He blinked again, taking control over himself after see what she was feeling. His eyes were back to normal but he turned his head towards the ground.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused a little bit. Inuyasha looked up at her, which relieved her seeing that he was back to normal. "What happened?" She asked.

"I.. I don't know. It's like I wasn't myself. Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said before he got up and ran out of the room. She just looked at the door way, much more confused now than she was before.

_Kagome.. I made a promise that I'd never let anyone hurt you, and that includes me._ He thought to himself as he left the house and ran into the woods.

Kagome, regaining some of her composure put her clothing back on and thought about what just happened. She had absolutely no clue what had gotten into Inuyasha. She wanted to find out, though. And what was up with the whole almost biting her in the thigh thing?

In the forest Inuyasha sat up high in a tree, also thinking on what had happened. He had no control of himself, he had no control over what he was doing or saying.. What if he had really bitten Kagome? He shook his head, not wanting to think of what would've happened.

"Master Inuyasha! Why are you out here all alone?" Said a quite annoying voice coming from Myoga, who was sucking out a bit of blood from Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha smooshed him against his face and caught him in his hand, like he always did.

"Myoga.." Inuyasha looked at the little flea in dispair. Myoga knew that something had happened.

"Master Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Myoga asked, quite curious as to why the usually rough hanyou was all of a sudden so glum.

"I almost.. I almost bit her today. In the thigh, and I had absolutely no control over it. There was a voice inside my head telling me what to do, and making me do it." Inuyasha ashamedly confessed. Myoga put his hand to his chin, pondering for a moment.

"I see.. Do you know exactly what happened, Inuyasha?" Myoga asked and Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, you see, when a hanyou such as yourself is overcome with such emotions such as love or passion, the demon side will kick in to make sure that the person you're feeling such emotions for will be yours. Forever. Of course, you yourself also have to want the person as your demon side does. Otherwise, the demon side wouldn't kick in. But, just keep in mind that the mark you almost inflicted on her would have bound you both for life. It is the mark of lovers, and it cannot be undone. It's a symbol for others to stay away, because she is yours." Myoga long-windedly explained. Inuyasha was astonished to even think that he almost did that to Kagome, without even asking her. He just looked down towards the ground.

"I see.. and I almost did that to her.." Inuyasha mumbled. He raised his head and looked up at the sky, leaning his head against the tree. Soon Myoga was no where to be found, and Inuyasha slowly fell asleep with the thoughts of Kagome's face troubling his mind.

Kagome herself had fallen asleep a while ago, when she woke up to Inuyasha standing over her. His eyes were so kind and gentle.

"I-Inuyasha?" She said, sleepily. Inuyasha said nothing, but kept staring at her. She sat up a bit to get a better look at him. When she did, he pulled her into his body, pushing his lips into hers. She quickly returned his kiss, letting him know that she loved him. His tongue circled hers playfully. The kiss began to get rougher though. Inuyasha's tongue felt like it was in a rampage in her mouth. He began biting her bottom lip, lightly and pleasurable at first, but now it was a stinging sensation. Then, he pulled away suddenly and turned his back towards Kagome.

"K-Kagome.." Inuyasha said again, just like he had earlier. She noticed this, and was hesitant to reply.

"..Yes?" She finally replied, fearing what he might say next.

"You.. love me right?" He said again, almost like this was her own deja vu. This time, however, he didn't wait for a reply. He shot around and picked up her leg. She had only a moment to look at his eyes one more time. They were blood red and cold as ever. She flinched as he sprang his head forward to sink his fangs unmercifully into her flesh.

She sat up at full force, opening her eyes wide to find herself in a dark room. No one was with her, and it was pitch black. She looked around to confirm that she was alone, then sighed heavily. _But.. It was so real._ She thought to herself, her heart pounding. She touched the place where Inuyasha would have bit her to find that there was no mark. Nothing had happened.

_It must have been a bad dream.._ She thought to herself. She layed back down and drifted back to sleep, sometimes opening her eyes slightly to make sure no one was really around her.

The next morning, the crew set out again as usual. They walked around aimlessly, trying to find any sign of Naraku or the jewel shards. Unfortunantly for them, they couldn't find anything. The only difference between this time and the last couple of times that they set out to search for Naraku was that Kagome had been trailing behind the group, with Inuyasha way at the front. The past couple of journeys, Inuyasha and Kagome had been side by side. Sango decided to see what was up and let her self fall behind to be next to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome. What's wrong? Why aren't you up with Inuyasha?" She whispered to Kagome, which brought her out of the daze she had been in.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just thinking about stuff." She said, trying to get Sango to return up by Miroku so she could just be alone for a while.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Sango asked, almost accusingly. The look in her eyes almost compelled Kagome to tell her what happened.

"Well.. last night.. Inuyasha almost bit me, I think. He looked like he was going to bite my right in my thigh, but it could've been my imagination." Kagome said, quietly so as not to tell the others. She looked up at Sango after not getting a response, and the look in Sango's eyes sent a chill up her spine.

"What?!" Sango exploded, as quietly as she could so she didn't catch the others' attention. She looked at Kagome with urgency. "Kagome, do you know what that means? Do you know what would've happened if Inuyasha would've bitten you?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head unknowingly. "Kagome.. You would've been his forever. You both would've been bound by that mark to spend your lives together." Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened. She had no idea how close she came to that. Not that she would've objected if he wasn't a demon. Still.. even though he was a demon, did he still want that, or not? This troubled her. Sango saw Kagome's face and saw that she wanted to be alone and think, so she went up to be by Miroku.

_Inuyasha.. You did that when you were a demon, but.. do you want that? I would be happy to.. but, do you still feel that way now that you're normal again?_ She asked herself. She had felt distant from him today. He hadn't even talked to her, and now, he wasn't even walking with her. She wanted to know what was going on with him, but she was too afraid to ask.

Before she knew it, the group had travelled a good distance. She didn't know how far, she had been too busy thinking about Inuyasha. The others were complaining that they wanted a break, so they stopped at a village. The sun was setting on the horizon gently as the group found shelter in a nearby village. They payed for a room in a hotel-like thing. They all went into their seperate rooms, after Sango shot Kagome a worried look and Kagome reassured her that everything was fine.

The sun had completely gone down when Kagome heard her door slide open. It was Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him, happy now. She had been wishing all this time that he'd come to talk with her. She still wanted to know how he felt..

"Kagome.. I'm sorry about last night." Inuyasha said, avoiding eye contact with her. Kagome shook her head and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it's fine. You don't have to explain it to me, either. Sango told me everything." Kagome said, seeing the shame on Inuyasha's face.

"I'm.. really sorry, Kagome. I really am. I couldn't control myself, and.." He cut off there, not knowing what to say. Kagome just kept smiling at him, though, which threw him off.

"Inuyasha, it's alright.. I just want to know something.. Did you want to do that? I mean, if you weren't a demon, would you still agree to marking me? Being with me forever..?" Kagome asked intently. She was sure this morning when he didn't even talk to her that he was having second thoughts about her or something, but such is a teenager's paranoia.

"Kagome.. of course I would. I stopped for you, because.. I didn't know how you'd react to it. I didn't want you to be forced into something if you didn't want to do it. Also, I want to be myself when.. or if it happens." Inuyasha looked at the ground, avoiding Kagome's gaze. She didn't say anything.

"Will you, then?" Inuyasha asked, getting a confused stare from Kagome. "Would you.. stay with me forever? Love me.. forever?" Inuyasha finished, staring into her eyes. Kagome's heart was pounding. Of course she wanted to stay with him! But, what would that mean for her life at home? What about school and her family? She didn't even think twice about these things.

"Inuyasha.. of course. I'm yours, and I always have been." She replied, happy as ever. Inuyasha's eyes glowed, and he pulled her into another passionate kiss. Their love was eternal, and it didn't seem like anything would pull them apart. He was sure of it; this is how it was supposed to be.

Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with work and stuff. But, I did finish my other story Past Mistakes and Future Amendments last weekend, so you can always read that if you get bored.

Please review, also! Thanks for reading!


	12. Love All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha woke up next to eachother, quite pleased to be next to one another. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, giving her a kiss on the forehead which gave her butterflies.

_Kagome.. you've made me so happy. You've made me happier than I've ever been in my life. Thank you.._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you think we can go to my time today? I've been meaning to get some supplies, and also.. I've been thinking, maybe we should, you know.. tell my mother about _us_." Kagome said, a little hesitant. Inuyasha's face turned red.

"A-about _us_? B-but, uh, can't that wait until later, Kagome? Inuyasha's face was red as ever now. He didn't particularly like the idea of telling Kagome's mother about what he'd have to do to make Kagome his mate.

"No, Inuyasha. She needs to know before we go through with it. Besides, I know my mom. She'll be totally fine with it. She likes you as it is anyways." Kagome said with a smile on her face. She knew her mother would be fine with it, but the question was, would she eventually have to choose a time to live in? She thought about it a little bit then decided not to worry about it.

Later in the day, in the afternoon, Kagome and Inuyasha set out to her own time, leaving Miroku and Sango alone, after Shippo and Kilala had gone off to find some fruit in the forest. Sango had decided to go to the hotsprings. After taking off her clothes, she got into the water and let out a stressed sigh of release. She began musing about her life after Naraku.

_I wonder what'll happen after we defeat Naraku.._ She sank further into the water and closed her eyes. _I wonder what we'll all do.. Miroku and I are supposed to get married, but what if he doesn't want to after all of this? What if.. we can't defeat Naraku? What'll happen with Kagome? Will she have to choose between our time and hers? _She sighed again, all of these thoughts racing through her head simultaneously. Little did she know that Miroku was watching her through the bushes.

_God she's beautiful.._ Miroku mused, thinking about when he'd finally be able to be with Sango. He really didn't want to have to wait until Naraku was defeated, but for their safety, hers especially, they would have to. But that didn't mean that he couldn't look, did it? _Let's see.. Let's go in for a better look._ Miroku had a huge grin on his face by this time as he crawled his way up to a rock and peeked over the edge. He could see her top half, which made his eyes widen. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. He studied every inch of her. Every inch of her, except that is, her face. Because, if he had been looking at her face, he would've noticed her extremely angry look on her bright red face.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango screamed as she scrambled out of the water and behind a rock on the other side of the hotspring, near her clothing. She dressed quickly, wanting to get at Miroku as fast as possible. Miroku had long since run off and decided to take shelter in the forest for a little bit. He settled himself up against a tree, trying to register what he had just saw. He still had a small blush that had came to his cheeks at the sight of his beautiful Sango. He knew he would probably be hit later for it, but it was sooo worth it. He replayed what he saw over and over in his head. That is, until he heard Sango running his way.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten back to Kagome's time. They were now in Kagome's room, Inuyasha not wanting her mother to get home at all.

"Kagome, do we have to do this?" Inuyasha whined, trying to talk Kagome out of this. I mean, it's not like they had actually _done_ anything yet.

"Inuyasha, we do. I wouldn't feel right if we didn't, you know? And besides, it'll be better this way than her finding out another way." Kagome said, smiling. She moved over to Inuyasha, who was sitting on her bed next to her, and pushed his chest down until he was laying flat on her bed. She layed next to him, facing him, and began kissing him. He returned the kiss and it became more fiery and passionate, him also running his fingers through Kagome's sweet-smelling raven hair. He pulled away and moved down to her neck, kissing her gently, which was extremely pleasing to Kagome. She pushed him away, giggling playfully. After all, she couldn't let it go to far even before she even told her mother. Inuyasha just growled a little bit, understanding why she stopped him.

"So, when is your mother going to be home?" Inuyasha asked, looking out the window. "I want to get this over with."

"Soon, Inuyasha, soon. Just be patient, okay?" She kissed him again on the cheek and he pulled her into his arms, just holding her. She felt the safest she'd ever felt in his embrace and she loved it. Just then, they heard a door open. It was Kagome's mom.

"Anyone home?" Kagome's mom chimed. She was always so cheerful and happy. Inuyasha gulped a big lump in his throat that seemed to be stuck there.

"We're up here, mom." Kagome replied.

"We're?"

"Inuyasha and I." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and hugged him more. They sat up on the bed just before Kagome's mother walked in.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom had a huge smile on her face for no apparent reason. Inuyasha just looked to the side and mumbled a 'hi' and then looked at Kagome, hoping she would explain it all for him. Luckily for him, she did.

"Well, mom.. We have something to tell you." Kagome started. _Oh, great.. Here it goes._ She thought, nervously. "Well, me and Inuyasha, well- we've decided to be.. together. Like marriage." She finished. She took in a deep breath, hoping her mom would kinda understand.

Kagome was seventeen now, old enough to be married in the feudal era, but what would her mother think? In her time, obviously that didn't happen. Kagome's mom stared at the two at first, then let out a squeal of joy that caught Inuyasha off guard and sent him scrambling behind Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her daughter lovingly. "I knew all along that you two had a thing for eachother, so I knew that it'd come out sooner or later." She said with a grin on her face. The other two blushed a little at the thought of her mother knowing that they loved eachother the whole time.

"Well, mom.. I also gotta tell you." Kagome took in another deep breath. "In order to be together, by the demon standards.. well, we gotta... well.. you know, right?" Kagome's mother's eyes widened but then became calm again, as if understanding had come over them. Her little girl was becoming a woman now, and things like this were undoubtedly going to happen.

"As long as you're happy, dear." Her mother said as she kissed her on the forehead. It was the best reply Kagome's mother could think of. She wasn't going to tell Kagome that she couldn't be with Inuyasha in _that_ way if that's what would make her happy, but the thought of her little Kagome growing up was a bit strange to her.

"Oh, mom, I knew you'd understand!" Kagome said in delight as she threw her arms around her mother, giving her the biggest bear-hug ever. Inuyasha was relieved, to say the least, that Kagome's mother hadn't full-out kicked him out of the house and banned Kagome from seeing him again. Now he and Kagome would have a life together. Forever. That is, unless something got in the way. Kagome got goosebumps as an image of Naraku flashed through her mind.

_What was that all about?_ She wondered.

Back in the forest of feudal Japan, Miroku waited nervously for Sango to finally discover his hiding place and beat the living you-know-what out of him. He decided to make a dash for it. Bad move.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, hurling her weapon through the trees. Miroku looked behind him, panicked, and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Wait, wait, wait! Sango, comon, you aren't really_ that _mad, are you?" Miroku said, trying to get Sango to not kill him. Her face was still cherry red from anger. _She looks so cute when she's mad.._ Miroku thought.

"Damnit, you peeping monk! I can't believe you'd do something so low!" She practically yelled. She started to run towards him again, bringing her fist back to give him a good whack. She was almost there, when Miroku turned, causing her to fall forwards instead of hitting Miroku like planned. Instead of falling to the ground, though, which would've been even more embarassing, Miroku had caught her from behind, and was holding her gently. Before she knew what was going on, Miroku spun her around and held her tightly in his arms. Sango felt like her face was going to explode in flames, not to mention that her heart was pounding.

"Sango.. I'm sorry.. It's just so hard to wait sometimes. I know we have to wait until Naraku is defeated to be together, but.." He held her closer. Sango felt the rage of the previous incident lifted from her. She sunk into her arms. The feeling melted her, and she loved every bit of it.

Note: Okay, sorry. I know this is really really really late. I shouldn't be posting chapters 3 weeks apart, especially when I have so much time. But it's just a pain to not be lazy and actually write something. I'm really sorry. I hope you all still want to read through my laziness. Love you all.

P.S. Read and review, as always, please.


End file.
